While launching such Unmanned Air Vehicles (UAV) is carried out in conventional manners either by means of a runway on which the UAV is propelled to gain sufficient launching speed, or is launched from a base or a short elevated runway or even from an operator's hand, the landing thereof is more problematic and requires greater sophistication and unique techniques.
There are known in the art several methods of landing UAVs. The classic landing is on the vehicle's wheels along a runway. Similar landings are effected with vehicles equipped with skids, sledges or even with reinforced airframes, all necessitating runways or flat clear stretches of land. The per-se known deep stall technique can be applied to any of the above aircraft landing concepts/techniques and equipment, in a manner similar to that used when landing on the aircraft skids, sledges or airframes.
Utilizing the deep stall landing technique is, however, problematic in that the UAV is subject to severe jolts and accelerations on impact with the ground, often causing damage to the vehicle's structure and its rather sensitive payload, thus severely limiting the number of times that a single vehicle can safely be reused without repair. Furthermore, even with the deep stall technique, the landing terrain must always be carefully chosen, since rough terrains are unsuitable for this purpose.